Make me sway
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: Victor Creed. Ballroom dancing. A fiery Irish woman. And a very precocious little girl. The course of true love never did run smooth (or without the occasional explosion) DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the x-men verse
1. Chapter 1

**Little Darcy's this fic goes to KCReed who sent a request to my little ol' inbox and asked every so sweetly if I might try and come up with something. Here it is love, lemme know Whatcha think**

 **Ch.1- close encounters of the sensual kind**

"Annie I have _no_ desire to be here, I told you not to sign me-"

"Would you quit your griping? Two hours from now you'll be thanking me."

"Don't hold your breath."

Regan O'Reilly continued to glare at her sister, already thinking up payback schemes. The 26 year old been very clear, she had no interest in learning to ballroom dance. Annie, per usual, paid her no mind. Clad in jeans and a tee-shirt, Regan already felt out of place amongst the flowing skirts and ironed shirts. There was a general air of excitement about the mirrored studio, yet another thing she did not share with the people surrounding her.

To make matters worse, she was standing next to her always camera ready baby sister. Annie had the lithe body of a dancer and copper hair that streamed like a waterfall down her shoulders. Add a smattering of freckles across her nose and she looked like an angel (Though she was anything but). She huffed at Regan now, no doubt gearing up for yet another "have fun once in awhile, you need to meet someone" speech when another voice prevented her from doing so.

"Are you wearing street clothes in my class?"

Regan looked up and just managed to stifle a gasp. Golden eyes met her own green ones. The man before her was a good foot taller than she, solid muscle and strictly predatory. Even the other men seemed to shrink into themselves now that he had entered the room.

"My sister didn't know, this is her first class." Annie piped up. Regan knew that look, her sister was trying to score private lessons with the guy. The man looked in her direction, voice crooning in a soft and dangerous sort of way.

"But you knew Miss O'Reilly. You didn't see fit to share your foreknowledge with her?"

"I did! Of course I did, she must have forgot."

If looks could have killed, Annie would have just backed the proverbial bus over her sister ruthlessly.

"Of course she can be a bit of a slob but she means well."

Twice.

"Mm. Tiresome. You can either leave or find something to change into."

"I'll just le-"

"Let my sister do the talking! That's what she meant to say. In fact I'd be happy to help Regan find something to wear. It'd be no trouble at all to Mr. Creed." Annie chirped. He ignored her and turned his attention back to Regan.

"That won't be necessary. Pair up, all of you. Miss O'Reilly will lead warm ups today. Miss _Regan_ O'Reilly, you will come with me." Somehow, the fang baring grin told Regan she didn't have much say in the matter.

He offered a hand and she took it, letting him lead her out of the main studio and to the women's changing room in the back.

"You can pick something from one of these racks for today but I'll expect you to come prepared next time."

"There won't be a next time." She muttered,combing through the outfits hanging. He arched an eyebrow.

"No? Perhaps I haven't laid on the charm well enough."

She snorted before she could stop herself.

"Sorry but you've got a collection of women's clothes fit for a dress boutique. I don't see how your charm can make up for that."

His eyes burned a hole between her shoulder blades.

"What would then?"

"what?"

"What would make up for it?"

He wanted to play games? Fine. She would play his creepy games.

"Dinner."

"Done. How's 6:30 on friday?"

She laughed.

"You're not serious."

"I'm perfectly serious."

He reached in front of her and plucked a hanger from the mess of clothes, his body pressed into hers.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Wh-"

"Friday, at 6:30."

"Get off me!"

Surprisingly he did, pulling back so fast she almost didn't register the movement. She turned to face him, ignoring her heartbeat speeding up.

"You don't ask a woman out by grinding on her!"

"I wasn't grinding. I can, if you want."

He smirked as red flooded her cheeks.

"I don't. And I'm leaving!"

She was really beginning to hate how easily he moved from one place to the next. Of course a dance instructor should be light on his feet but this was ridiculous. He watched impassively as she struggled against his arm round her waist, waiting until she slumped in defeat.

"I find you attractive. I'd like to take you to dinner. You can say yes, you can say no. Personally I'd rather you didn't say no."

She grumbled to herself briefly and sighed.

"Fine. You can take me to dinner. But it better be good. Like make you moan good."

He brushed his lips over her neck.

"Maybe one day I'll make you moan for a different reason entirely."

Had he still been in range she would have elbowed him. As it was... looks like she had a date with the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2: Pregame ritual

**Little darcy's, just a heads up that most of this was written on some very strong pain meds due to recovering from that procedure last week. So.. yeah :D**

"How bout this one?"

"No."

"That's the fourth no evie."

"Wan tum wit daddy."

"I know Rabbit but daddy told you, it's just for grown up people."

The three year old sighed heavily, flopping back onto her father's bed as he browsed in his closet. Victor was actually a bit nervous about the evening ahead, Regan O'Reilly didn't strike him as the one night stand type. Which was too bad, since he never minded a night romp so long as it was at his date's place. Not to mention the fact that having a three year old daughter didn't exactly encourage spontaneous sex. If he was bedding a frail, then it was usually planned right down to the type of condom and exactly how long he'd linger before bolting.

"What about this one rabbit?"

Victor held up a black button down, sighing in relief when his picky little girl nodded in approval. She'd eat anything he put in front of her, had a smile that lit up whatever room she was in, but Evie was a force to be reckoned with when it came to clothes.

"I lie dat one daddy."

"Good. Remember, no peeking!"

She promptly covered her eyes, giggling as her father started to change. As was their habit, she opened her fingers just enough to see and shrieked in laughter when he pounced, tickling her sides.

"No daddy, no tickle!"

"Too late, daddy said no peeking."

Still giggling she crawled away, grinning at him as she hid under the covers of Victor's king sized bed.

"No tickle."

"Then let daddy get dressed."

Satisfied when all he could see was a mop of blond curls, Victor made short work of picking out clean jeans to go with the chosen shirt. He flipped on the flatscreen TV to one of Evie's cartoons and then headed into the bathroom, having a quick shower and shave before getting dressed. Finished, he slapped on a touch of aftershave and stepped back into his bedroom, smiling at the enraptured child.

"Come on Evie, let's go make sure you have everything."

"I do it daddy!"

"I know, I know."

Watching in amusement, he let his daughter squirm and wiggle her way off the bed, applauding when she dropped to the floor with Cat like agility.

It didn't take long to double check her overnight bag and other than a brief frantic search for her stuffed duck, Evie was all packed. He loaded her _and_ her bag into his SUV and pulled out, smiling in his rear view mirror.

"Auntie Emma said she's got pizza, that'll be good right?"

"Yeah.. daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"How tum you eadden?"

"Well... I met a lady. And I decided I wanted to know more about her."

"You gonna pay?"

He smirked to himself briefly.

"We might play, I don't know yet. I hope so."

"Daddy nee say peas. Eh share."

"think it'll work?"

"uh-huh."

He chuckled at Evie's decisive nod and they drove in contented silence the rest of the way. Once buzzed in they went straight up to the loft of Emma Frost and Creed let Evie do the knocking.

"Awetee Emma! It Evie!"

There was a pattering of feet and the door unlocked, Emma in all her snowy glory and the usual chill of a brisk wind following her.

"There's my sweet little friend! Hello evie!" Kneeling she gave the little girl a tight hug and a pat on the bottom.

" You go put your things down, pizza's on the way pretty girl." She smiled and rose, standing on her toes to peck Victor on the mouth.

"And hello to my pretty man too. Shall I expect payment tonight? I can wear her out before you come back. Maybe then you come wear me out huh?"

He rolled his eyes and pushed her away.

"Not this time ice queen. Got a date."

She pouted at him and hung Evie's little coat on a hook hanging in the main hallway. Her apartment always reminded him of Canada in the winter. All hardwood and chill that stole away your breath, with slate grey walls and clean white accents. White couches to blissfully sink into, and grey afghan's softer than a pup's fur. Thankfully, she'd warmed up the place for Evie's comfort.

"You're no phone on this hunt for a mom kick."

"I'm not trying to get serious. Just need to work off some extra tension."

"Then cancel and spend the night."

"I already made the reservation."

Taking a seat she stared hard at the feral.

"You like her."

"She has a nice rack." He offered. She shook her head, a knowing smile forming.

"You _like_ her. And you got all dressed up in your new pants and shirt because she's got your interest peaked somehow."

He was saved from a response by Evie returning for her goodbye hug.

" **Do I go sweet or sassy? What do you guys think?"** Reagan held the two dresses up, holding each one against herself. Brown orbs stared back, offering her bored chitters in response. With a sigh she poked a finger through the cage door and pet the baby animals.

"Some help you two are. Next time I'm rescuing puppies!" Not surprisingly, the small squirrel siblings paid her no mind. She gave them each a walnut to work on opening and then resumed trying to pick an outfit. While Annie probably would have had her looking stunning, Reagan wanted to keep her date a secret. At least for a little while until she knew what this guy's intentions were. If she were being completely honest with herself, Reagan still had yet to figure out what he saw in her.

Maybe this evening would tell her.

She finally settled on a little black dress with a sweetheart sheer top and a touch of make up. After wrestling with her burgundy mane for a spell she managed to pin back the unruly curls Reagan took a look in the mirror and pronounced herself ready for the evening ahead. With five minutes to spare she dabbed perfume at her wrists and throat, then set the TV onto a nature show and stepped out onto the porch to wait for her date. She checked the weather forecast for the next week, Dash and Violet would ready to be released back into the wild within the next couple of days and-

"Reagan?"

She started from her musings and looked up as Victor came up to the front of the cottage, eyeing her with an unreadable expression.

"Victor." She greeted him, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

"You look.."

"awkward?" She joked. He smiled slightly.

"I was going to say lovely."

It was her turn to smile and she did, widely.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Shall we?"

He offered a hand, helping her down the steps and into his waiting vehicle.

"I didn't even ask where we were going, am I dressed alright?"

He craned around to back out of the driveway, speaking from the odd angle.

"That's a surprise. But as I've said, you're lovely. I'm going to be the envy of every man in the room."

"Victor… why do you do that?"

Facing forward once again, he looked at her now.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Lay out the charm. I appreciate the compliments, really. But you don't have to."

"I'm aware. But if I didn't mean them, believe me, I wouldn't bother saying it."

She leaned back, watching the trees go by.

"No, I don't think you would."

"Does that bother you?"

She smiled at his once again blank face, devoid of any clues to what he was thinking. And yet…

"No. Take a chill pill Mr. Creed. I'm expecting to be shown a good time."

Reagan was quickly becoming accustomed to Victor's lack of small talk and matter of fact speech, now was a good example of that. But a hint of a smirk curling his lips upward told her he appreciated the sass. They rode on in comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Date night

**To KCReed and my other little Darcy's so sorry for the long wait. As I've said in my other works I've been getting serious writer's block. It's endlessly frustrating but I AM trying.**

 **Chapter 3: First date**

With the evening having been arranged under such bold means, Reagan was surprised to find their dinner was at a cosy hole in the wall. Just along the Riverside, it had great views and (or so Victor told her) an excellent chicken picata. He offered her a hand out of the car, pulled her chair out at the table and was now sipping from a fluted glass, looking about them with ease.

"So."

"So."

He set his glass down, offering the fanged smirk that was quickly becoming one of the most attractive things in the world.

"I don't much care for small talk. So suppose you tell me about yourself."

There had to be a catch. No guy was this smooth.

"Suppose you tell me what gives." She answered.

"I don't know what you mean."

She took a sip from her own drink, the house lemonade. If he thought it odd she wasn't drinking, he hadn't commented on her choice.

"You're bold as brass at the dance studio. Practically leering. Yet here you are, cool as you please and the very picture of etiquette. So either this is a character, or the you at the studio was. Which is it?"

The gold of his eyes stared out at her until Reagan felt like a hole was being burned straight through her irises.

"You're very forward." Was his eventual reply.

"I could say the same."

He continued to watch her, over the rim of his glass and Reagan could practically hear Annie shrieks:

 _Men like to think they're in charge, why do you always have to butt heads so much?!_

"I'm.. I apologize. That was rude of me."

He shook his head.

"Did you ask to pry or because you genuinely wanted to know?"

"I wanted to know."

He smiled then, more genuine than arrogant.

"Why?"

"Cause…"

 _Because you suck at dating and would rather pet squirrels than go out with a guy?_

"Cause you're kind of out of my league and I didn't get to pick up my book on flirting tips from the library."

The grin he gave her could have made stone melt.

"If it helps, I don't think you'd need it."

She smiled back, taking another sip.

"Why, awkward sass your type?"

He shrugged.

"What can I say, I have my weaknesses."

The pair shared a smile. Feeling more at ease, Reagan wiggled to get comfortable in her chair.

"Do you _really_ like chicken picata?"

"I do. Except for the capers, I can't stand them."

"Why not ask for no capers?"

"Less impressive to the ladies."

She laughed. Catch or no catch, it was a great date so far.

"Alright so you hate capers. What else should I know?"

"Mm.. I like long walks on the beach?"

"I call bull."

"You'd lose that bet. I happen to appreciate the little things in life."

Reagan took another sip, wondering what had this guy's walls up so early in the evening. For all his talk, it felt a little practiced.

"Speaking of little things, got any kids?"

"What an odd thing to ask."

"You told me you didn't care for small talk."

"And you took it to heart I see."

"Guess I did."

For once, mental Annie's chiding made sense. Why on earth had she asked him about children of all things?

"Do you have kids? Or just want to be a mother yourself?"

"Do baby squirrels count?"

He arched an eyebrow and Reagan just managed to avoid fanning herself.

"Okay now this I have to hear. You have baby squirrels?"

"Well I sort of rescue them."

"Do tell."

Having an openly interested audience was a rare treat and so she plunged in.

"You see, what with deforestation and human interference, odd weather patterns, animals in the wild have been greatly affected. Unfortunately it's often the little ones who take the brunt of it, because they're too young to fend for themselves if a parent dies or leaves the area. So I take them in, and keep them alive. Feed them, keep them clean and get them accustomed to one another. Then as they grow older, I have a few pens in my backyard to get them adjusted. That way when they're released they know what they're doing."

Victor smiled, leaning forward and chin on his hand.

"Is it only squirrels then?"

"They happen to be my specialty. However I do also take in ducklings, injured animals and the occasional odd kitten- I'm sorry. I just really love my job." She finished sheepishly. To her surprise, his eyes were soft and his smile genuine when he spoke.

"I find it rather fascinating. And you're kind of adorable when you get going."

"Adorable is not usually a word used to describe me."

"Perhaps it should be."

Again, she was smiling so widely her cheeks hurt. He seemed to have that effect on her. But then, based on the way other women were checking him out around the restaurant, he had that effect on most females.

"So you work at the dance studio."

"Own it actually."

"You always were light on your feet or did dance instructor beat something else out?"

"Something.. else."

She studied him after this neat side step. His tone was as light as hers but judging from the way his shoulders squared, the "something else" was evidently not up for discussion.

"What about you, any pets?"

"Not just yet. I was considering getting a cat."

"Oh you like cats?"

He grinned at her evident surprise.

"You might say I'm a cat person, yes."

"You should rescue one. There's always tons of kittens and cats in the shelters. In fact if you wanted an older cat I would definitely go to a shelter. Some places will give you food, a bed, it all depends on which one you adopt from."

"Perhaps you ought to accompany me. I would welcome an experienced input."

"If you'd like."

"I would."

It was nice to see she wasn't the only one smiling big.

 **Later that night, after espresso and biscotti he drove her home.** It felt as though they'd been talking for hours and when Reagan looked at her watch, she was surprised to find they actually had. It was well after midnight.

"I had a wonderful time." She told him as they walked up to the house. He smiled.

"I did too. Would you care to repeat it?"

"Why Mr. Creed, are you asking me out on _another_ date?"

"It would appear so Miss O'Reilly. Are you accepting?"  
"I am."

They paused as she fumbled with digging her keys out of her bag.

"Reagan?"  
She looked up and her breath caught. As he had in the studio, Victor had moved so quietly she'd never noticed how close they'd become. Now he stepped in even further until she could feel the heat of his body from beneath his clothes.

"I've been wanting to kiss you all night." He informed her. She licked her lips nervously and took the plunge.

"Then you probably should, before you explode or something."

He offered her a wry grin and a kiss that had her arms moving up to hang around his neck and heart pounding out of his chest. Was there anything the man wasn't good at?

"I'm glad I didn't explode." He murmured, amused and still nuzzling her neck.

"Mmm. If you had it would have been very messy for me." She mumbled back, kissing the corner of his mouth. He gave her a squeeze and stepped back, leaving her bereft of his warmth.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Mmkay. Night."

"Night."

He headed back to his SUV with a wave and she watched him back out of the drive and head down the road. The minute she was inside with the door locked she raced to her beloved fur balls.

"Oh my god we have a second date. A second!"

And while she happily filled them in on the evening, Dash yawned while Violet politely tried to understand their human's excited chattering. She smelt like a male so Violet could only assume they had mated or perhaps been frolicking. Whatever it was, Reagan very clearly was on top of the world.


End file.
